Mute
by Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains
Summary: It started out with a note, and the note was attached to a girl. It's his daughter, but the thing is she can speak but choses not to. what is Edge going to do with a seventeen year old girl? The thing is will he get her to actually talk? Edge/OC
1. First Note

**I'm sorry I had to! For some reason this was calling out to me and  
yelling at me to put it up! I hope people like it!  
It's written very differently so hopefully things will go smooth with this!  
GO VOTE ON MA PAGE! Much love and Peace!**

**!Hattress!**

I was dropped off…I was dropped off like a baby in a basket, but minus the basket and more along the lines of that I'm seventeen years old turning eighteen in about a month. So there I was, dropped off by my aunt and uncle because they wanted me to know my real father…Adam his name is, Adam Copeland. So my real name is Kerri Copeland, but since I can never think of myself that way my name is Kerri Livingston, and my father is a wrestler. My God I don't know how I am going to deal with being around guys who have more muscles then they should, or even what I am going to do when I first look at the man in person. I heard he's tall…like 6ft 2 tall.

This is my life now…I'm lost behind stage of an arena with my duffle in hand and a note from my aunt. I heard they were sweetheart lovers my parents, well that's what my mother told me, and knowing her it was a lie and I was born out of a one night stand, but on the other hand I loved listing to the stories she would tell me about the two. My favorite was how they met…when they were younger and she wanted him to be her husband when they got older. So why am I not with my mother now? Well my mother had cancer…breast cancer actually.

I was ten when she died and then I was shipped off to my aunts and uncle's casa. I mean that's when the little to no talking started. I'm not mute or anything, it's just after my mother died I don't know what to say. I usually put my feelings in drawings.

Now after seven years and three tries of getting my life back in somewhat order here I am, standing in a huge arena looking up with bug eyes at the sign that read SMACKDOWN. My father was in this building… my actual father. The one whose sperm penetrated my mothers egg and made me, Kerri Livingston.

Someone taps my on the shoulder, and when I turn around a guy is right behind me. His short blond hair was spiked, and I could tell he needed a nice shave for once. He kind of looked like a huge monkey actually, like the ones on _Planet of the Apes. _His large blond brow quirked in this upper shape when he looked down at me, looking at me with this weird expression as if he knew me. I guess he thought I looked like my father or something, and believe me I've been told that a lot.

Large Blond Guy: You lost sweetie?

Me: …

The guy looked at me with a weird look, his eyes staring down at my hands to see what was there. I nod a bit handing him the note. The large man takes it from my hands and reads it carefully, his eyes going wide with every word that he engulfed. At the end he looked back at me with a new air to me.

Large Blond Guy: So, your Christi and Adam's kid huh? Well nice to meet you I'm Jay, your father's best friend.

Me: Kerri…

Large Blond Guy: How old are you?

Me: Seventeen.

I only answer the questions I have to. Otherwise then that I have no need to really speak that much. I was never a big talker anyway; I mean I only ever talked to my mother and my best friend Hector. Jay nods his head and tells me to walk with him, and like a small puppy I do. He brings me to this room where lockers were lining the walls and there he was: my father, my beloved father.

Large Blond Man: Yo, Adam you remember Christi?

Father: From back at home? Yeah why?

Jay moved from in front of me, showing me off like the little prize he found. I don't know what to do right now as I stare into his light green eyes with my light blue (from my mothers side) and we stare at each other with this dumbfound look that I don't even know what happened. All I knew was there he was…after seventeen years of hearing about him from my mother this is what it call came down to; Daughter Father moment. I mean don't get me wrong I wasn't expecting a father daughter dance or something like that.

Father: I see a girl Jay, what about her?

Large Blond Man: Read the note man.

My father looked down at the piece of paper in my hand and gave his friend a quizzical look. Yeah, I know that look…I use it all the time when I don't know what's going on or how to handle things, which I'm going to take a guess he doesn't even know.

Father: Is this a joke?

He looks at me as I press my lips together to form a straight line on my mouth. The large blond man stares me down, and presses a hand on my shoulder. No Mr. Copeland this is not a joke. I am your daughter and you are my father you're going to have to get used to it.

Father: You are Christi's daughter you're my daughter?

Me: …

I don't say a word but I nod, then for some strange reason I take the picture out from my wallet and show him. A picture of me and my mother when I was younger. He took the picture and stared at it, studding it like I was the only thing in the existence of the world that now connected him to my mother.

Father: You look like me a bit…but you got all your mothers features.

Yeah, I've been told the same thing from many people, but I hear that I look like him the most. When I look at pictures of him and then pictures of me…we have the same smile…I don't have my mother smile, and I guess that's for a reason. My father stared at me then raised his hand to grab mine.

Father: Nice to meet you I guess after all these years.

Me: Yeah, finally.

I huff a bit before Jay comes over to me and pressing a hand over mine. I look up, our eyes linking for the real first time and I know that he wants to apologize for the way my father was acting. Actually I don't blame him really. I mean after all these years he finds out he has a daughter, how would you react to that?

Large Blond Man: I'll take her around Adam?

Father: Yeah, just bring her back later I guess.

Me: …

Jay grabbed me by the shoulders, shuffling out of the room with me by his side. Where was he going to bring me? Should I swallow my pride and ask about him more, now that I met my pretty much uncle I guess? My eyes wonder as he speaks to me and I look up and nod sometimes. What else does he want me to do? That's where he brings me out into the open space. The stadium is empty but wit the few stage hands around the area. This was amazing. I turned around for a moment to see Jay talking to two men who looked like they've been through hell and back: one of the guys looked like he broke his hand, with long black hair, and the other looks like he just got out of an artist's room.

Both men stare at me then back at Jay. The black haired one chuckles and waves his broken arm around and then laughs by the sight of me. What the hell do I do now? Jay motions for me to go over and I follow. By the time I get there all three men were staring at me.

Jay: Kerri, this is Matt and Jeff Hardy, they are going to take you around since I have to get ready for a match.

Me: … Nice to meet you.

Both men seem nice, and I mean I get to hang around with a cutie for once. Oh man what Hector would do if he could see this right now! He loves wrestling, so this would be a wet dream for him. I watch as Jay leaves and I'm stuck here with the brothers. It was then when they ask me about my father.

Me: …

I don't say a word, I just hand them the note and they read it just like everyone else. It was like I didn't need to speak, the note was my voice…funny thing was I didn't even know what the note said…Damn this is going to be my life now.


	2. I'm a Father

**A/N- Wow, so I didn't think that people would catch on to this but when  
I write in Kerri's POV it is like the way this book Speak is written  
(One of my Favorites by the way) I'm happy you like and I have been really enjoying this one!  
More of my of my old ones will be up soon!  
So no worries and I need you guys to vote cause  
I'm stuck between two of them now! But thank you,  
Nine, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, JanuaryMolasses, justkimmy, Mackie, and MrsRKOCena.  
You guys are my life so keep it up and I shall give out more! Much love**

**Peace and Love**

**!Hattress!

* * *

**

Beautiful

I watched as this small young girl came into my lockeroom right behind Jay, and the first thing I think is how beautiful she is. How she looked like some girl I used to date back in high school. Jay then suddenly springs upon the name I was putting this girls face to. Next thing I know Jay is telling me that this girl is my daughter.

"Is this a joke?" I ask, but I know it's not a joke. I can see it in her eyes that this girl is what a copy of me and Christi would look like, so why was I making myself feel this way. The girl looks at me with these vacant eyes that I know are mine, the color isn't mine, but the shape and the slight weird look…that's mine.

The girl shakes her head and hands me a note with slightly curved writing. Was it Christi? I open the folded papers slightly in my head I don't know what the hell to think.

_Dear Adam,_

_I know it has been so long since the last time you've seen me. I mean I was eighteen and you were going out with my sister. After you left though Christi_

_was pregnant and soon gave birth to Kerri. Yes she is your daughter so don't_

_try denying it. Christi though, seven years ago died from cancer. I have taken good care of your daughter since then, and wanted to raise her as my own. Kerri is seventeen and will be turning _

_Eighteen in a month, so if you want she can come spend the time with me. Adam she needs to know her father, and I think it was right for me to do this. If you have any questions just ask Kerri to get me. Please get to know her. She is a sweet girl who knows what she wants to do. Also, please be patience with her, sometimes she doesn't like to use her words so please. My best of luck, and hope all goes well. _

_Lilly Livingston._

Beautiful

That's when I see when I look up at my daughter. I have an actual daughter, but I don't know how to react. I look at the note in my hands and shake my head a bit as if not to believe it. Christi died…that small girl who looked at me with such a amazing air. That same damn girl who told me that we were going to get married. That same girl who I took her virginity from. I guess it was that night where we made her.

"You're Christi's daughter, you're my daughter." I mutter. The girl nods, but doesn't say a word. Is this what she meant by being patient? I glance up at Jay who shrugs his shoulders, and I still can't picture myself a father. We were seventeen…I was an actual teenage father and never knew. What the hell is up with that?

I look as the girl digs through her wallet and hands me a small photo of what looked like her and Christi. She didn't change at all; her long blond hair, rippled down her shoulders, and blue eyes just like the little girls. They were laughing…they looked cute. I look back up at the girl and hold my hand out

"Nice to meet you finally I guess after all these years." I smile, but how do you even say that? How the hell did I even say that? I just found out I have a daughter and all I can say is nice to finally meet you? I must sound like the biggest jackass right now and it sucks to know that I don't know how to even feel yet.

The girl looks down at my hand then grasps it with her own tiny, cold fingers, it was nice, and she looked nice. When she didn't open her mouth I knew that I needed to kick myself in the balls. How could I just sit here and not know what to do? I thought it was like coded gene that once you find out you're a father you know exactly what to do.

"…Yeah nice to meet you." Kerri looked like she tried to smile. My God it was even heartbreaking. My eyes met up with Jay's and he knew what I was thinking.

"I'll take her around Adam?" Jay spoke first, breaking my thoughts. All I could do was nod.

"Yeah, just bring her back later I guess." I mutter, turning my back away from my daughter and my best friend.

Beautiful.

She stood there in front of me and I became an asshole in the matter of seconds. Lily…I remember Lily; that small quiet kid in the room when Christi and me would come home from a date or something. So I have a daughter. Christi… why didn't you tell me when I went back home to visit you? Where the hell was she then?

"I can't believe you just turned into the biggest asshole ever. "Jay came right into the room to break my thoughts. (Note: Beat Jay next time when he is not being dick. End Note)

"I can't believe I'm a father." It was the only thing that was trying to penetrate my skull.

"So what you going to do then papa?" Jay chuckled saying that word. He shook his head, taking in a deep breath. I was too lost in my own world that I didn't even notice her walk by with the Hardy's laughing by her side. We caught sight of each other; our eyes linked for a moment before anything even happened.

"I don't know…" I look up at him with lost eyes and it is the truth, what the hell do you do? "You want to teach me a bit?"

It was the most pathetic thing to ask, but Jay has kids, and that's all I knew.

Beautiful.

My mind goes to her, and that picture and all I could do was actually sit there and feel one small tear fall down my face.


	3. There is a Giant!

**A/N- Oh yea they keep on coming! Well go vote and much love to everyone who has been reading this!  
Thank you so much!! Nine, FearlessHardy, suspect tomatoes, MrsRKOCena, jojocheer28.  
I love this story for some reason hahah well much love and go vote on my page!**

**!Hattress**!

* * *

We caught each other's eye…we caught each other's glance, and for one moment I swore I saw a tear. Did THE Adam Copeland actually have feelings after what he said to me? The black haired guy Matt handed me back my note before looking at me with sad puppy eyes that I knew so well from my aunt, then he notices the small-unfinished tattoo on my neck as we walked.

Matt: You're only seventeen what you doing with a tattoo.

Me: Drew it myself, I made it as a memory for my mom.

I don't even recognize my voice sometimes it's so weird to my ears, as if a alien was the one speaking and I was just its vessel, watching as it took me over. Matt smiles and nods just like all people do when they first meet me. I would do the same thing if I first met me too. I feel the note getting sweaty in my hand and I don't know what to do. I feel like if this note was gone my voice to why I am here is gone as well, and then really everyone would do the awkward smile at me; something I have taken accustom to over the years.

Matt taps me on the shoulder, and makes me jump. I feeling a bit weird having a hand on my skin, and I freeze feeling like a fangirl being touched by her favorite superstar. One of his hard fingers pulls a strand of my hair and I suck in my breath.

Matt: Do you mind?

I don't know what he is talking about for a moment then realize he wanted to see the unfinished thing on my neck. My breath tumbles from my mouth, as I nod not saying anything. I could tell by the way his fingers move my hair that he is skittish on what to do. Does he think I'll get him in trouble? I have better things to do then get a superstar in trouble.

His breath is hot on my skin as he bends down a little to my height. His hands are clammy and cold, just like mine are. Is he nervous to just look at a tattoo? I feel his hand trace one butterfly at the base of my neck and I could tell he is smiling, cause secretly inside I am as well.

Matt: You draw very beautifully.

Me: Thank you.

Matt: You and Jeff should get along very well, considering he is the artist in our family

It was the first time anyone has ever seen the artwork, or even mine for that matter. I try to keep my things hidden, away from people. I'm a selfish artist I can't help but to keep my work all to myself.

After our small weird moment, he takes my duffle from me and brings me to an empty room where I saw my father once before, but now he is not there. I look up at Matt who gives me a nod to look up and that's when I see my father on the screen. He holds his gold belt up high and I can't help but to think that he really is my father. How in the world did I get the most obnoxious guy to be my father?

Matt: Are you excited?

Me: …

Matt: Your going to be touring with us, the coolest people ever.

I smile, and he smiles back, and I know deep down inside he thinks he is making me feel a bit better about being dropped off, and he is; the jokes he makes and the way he makes me feel is like he is actually helping me. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, and when I look at the name I bite my bottom lip and sneak my self out of the room.

Hector: Ker Bear, are you ok, how are you, what's going on? I went to your house today and your aunt said you left for good!

I opened my mouth to speak as he kept on going. My aunt told me he knew about me leaving, but it seems she lied to me once more, nothing new, she's been doing it since I came to her home. Don't get me wrong I love my aunt and all but she lies to me for no reasons.

Hector: Kerri, it's me, you can talk to me.

Me: I know.

Hector: Please say you're ok, because I'm ready to go down to that show and take you home with me.

Me: I'm fine.

Hector: You're sure?

Me: Yes.

He knows me better then I know myself sometimes. Hector is actually the only person who I somewhat feel is the only one who loves me more then anyone I know. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I glance up thinking to see Matt, but instead I see a large man with long colored hair and wild green eyes. He reminds me of a the jolly green giant of paint as he stands over me with this weird arched look on his face. I'm confused; I'm weirded out, and most of all I don't know what to say.

Me: Hec, I'll call you back.

I hang up the phone before he even spoke, and I stared up at the giant once more as he gave me this weird look. I couldn't even say anything because the eyes he was giving me were seriously freaking me out more then anything.

Giant: So Copeland, I hear you're a artist?

Me: …

Giant: I want to see my competition.

I feel my mouth move, but the way he said my last name I didn't know if I should feel flattered or feel nothing as per usual. The giant…I know his name he's Matt's brother but for some reason it wont come out. I look up and down at him and give him the side smirk in which by the look on his face tells me I am my father.

Giant: You really are Copeland's kid.

Me: Yeah, I guess so.

The Giant follows me as I walk away, telling him that I probably am no competition for him, but he gives me this pretty smile and I take it. I kind of like the pretty smiles and good looks they all give me when I walk around. It's like for once someone actually likes me and I don't have to change or be different. I feel my arm reach for the giants shirt (N: Something I do to keep up with others). His body twitches for just a moment as he looks over at me with this smile that I just can't help but to nod at. (N: Sucker for smiles)

We head into the room where I grab my book and hold it to my chest not ready to share with the world the only thing I use to actually show feeling. My God I feel like such an emo kid, ready to cut my wrist at any moment. To say the truth I'm not, I just hate showing people my work. I hand the giant my work and nod my head giving him the ok to poke his nose around in it.

I watch carefully as his eyes flicker with this sliver of emotion of something I did. It was nice to look at him actually; his green eyes wondering over my pages, making weird hmm noises as he looked over the paper.

Giant: You're good.

Me: …Thanks

Giant: I guess it's my turn now to show you my work huh?

I move my shoulder up and down and look around; anywhere but his face. It' feels weird feeling someone else eyes on you, watching, observing what move you will make next. I should be used to it actually if I really think about it. I feel someone else behind me, then a large hand on my shoulder. When I look up I catch the green eyes of my father.


	4. Left 4 What!

**A/N- I have no idea…just no idea what so ever!  
Muahaha I would love to thank Nine, FearlessHardy,  
MrsRKOCena, suspect tomatoes, jojocheer28. I love you guys!  
Much love and peace**

**!Hattress!

* * *

**

Left?

Where the hell did this girl go? Who the hell took her? I told Jay to bring her back to me and now I don't know where the hell she went? I look back at my friend and stare him down asking with my eyes where the hell this girl was.

"I gave her to the Hardy's since I had a match." He tells me. I want to punch him, why the hell would he give her to the Hardy's?

"And they are where?" I grind my teeth. I find out I have a daughter and the next thing I know she is gone with the people I don't want her near. I guess I lied when I said I didn't have the father gene. I mean if I was going to take her for now I might as well show her some of the ropes. Maybe this is the thing I need to take off for some time and get to know her. Is she in High School? Did she graduate?

"Last time I saw Matt they were in the locker room, but now I don't know." Jay tells me and my blood starts to boil even more. I guess I really am a father. Out of all people I know for a fact I don't want her around the Hardy's especially the youngest one…he might fill her head with things that I know I don't want.

"Lockeroom you said?" I ask him once more, and he nods. Ok fine I guess I have to go finding them on my own…and just as I was about to take a shower grab her and go to Vince.

Left.

Where in Gods name could they have possibly gone? My feet hurry when I finally catch the southern voice saying something about your art is good or whatever. Now I know she is there, because who else would Jeff bother as much to see art?

My ears follow the voice to the locker room where I first met her and she doesn't notice me, and ether does the Hardy. I smile my cocky smile as my hand reaches for her shoulder and when it touches her body tenses up as she tilts her head back. It's blue smoldering into my green.

"Hey." I smile down at her, and the whole time I can't stop but to think of Christi. She looks just like her, and it kills me deep inside. Kerri her name is? Kerri looked up at me with a side, empty smile I only know as mine. Man she is so beautiful. I feel bad that it's the only thing I think of when I look at her.

"Can we help you Copeland?" Hardy breaks me from my thoughts and as usual I feel the anger that he is even near her in the pit of my stomach. I was watching the smile on his face, and ready to kick him so hard he was not going to know what the hell hit him.

"Yes, well actually you can, I need to talk to my daughter, and you are here making it a bit difficult." I feel my face pull into this smile, and when I look own at my daughter the only thing I see is her mothers scolding line of lips looking up at me.

"Sure I would love to Adam, but I think it is up to the lovely…" he looks down at her as if to say her name, but I can clearly see he didn't even bother with that.

"Kerri." Her small tiny voice responds, and I feel like an ass even more. She has her mother's shy in her and that small quirk is what made me fall madly in love with her, well the love a teenager could give another teenager.

Left.

I don't know if I could just step into dad mode right now. I look around at the pair in front of me and I feel that protective stance a father should have for his child, but I don't know if it is because I don't like the Hardy or if it was just something that I needed to say or do.

"Kerri." I repeated her words. My gaze looked down and I caught her looking at Hardy as if he was going to save her from something. I want to be looked that way, "Kerri, when you're done with the trash come by the locker room, I think we have to actually talk." My voice, where the hell did the venom come from? Hardy growled, his hands twitching to hit me, but I didn't move…I just stared at Kerri and watch as she nodded not saying a word. So I did what I do best.

Left.


	5. Wtf Dad?

**A/N- Sorry I suck I know! Well Thank you everyone!  
Peace and love!  
!Hattress! **

* * *

He just left, fucking up his shit and left when I was just sitting here…well standing here just like that. Wow, I guess my mother was right about him when she said about him being good at leaving.

Giant: You ok kid?

I looked up at Jeff and opened my mouth, but once again the words fail so hard. What the hell did he want me to say? 'I'm sorry the person I know as my father is a dick and I wish not to be part of his actions?' Jeff chuckles slightly till his face turned all the way around into a smile. I watched as his hands grabbed my book tightly, making the strings in my heart pull just a bit. He was touching something I never let any one else see.

Giant: My brother says you have a tattoo…can I see?

What is with these people and tattoos? Was it like this club in which I automatically join just by saying that I have a tattoo? I understand I am 17 and have something that will be scared on my body for the rest of my life. I take a deep breath and turn around. I could feel his hands down on my neck; his touches very rough making me shiver.

Giant: Very beautiful…just like the owner.

Me: Thanks…I guess.

Did he just say I was beautiful? My heart becomes the little animal again, and all it wants to do is jump out and prance around me, mocking me till I want to crawl up into a ball and die, leaving the footprints of my blood as evidence. I look up and watch him smile at my pain. Did he enjoy making me feel this way? I feel my throat burn with the sensation to say something, but I know when I open my mouth I'm going to feel like the biggest ass ever.

Giant: Come on sugar, I'll bring you back to the devil…I'm sorry I mean your father.

And that is when I started to see Jeff trying to make me laugh, trying to make me feel something other then shy. Too bad it was going to take a lot more then that. My eyes caught his for just a small moment and I could feel this fire burning deep inside him, as if he was showing me this passion that I have never seen before. He shows me this weird side of him…and just from a small look. Am I that good? Kerri, stop thinking about that…he is a thirty-year-old guy!

Me: Mr. Hardy, why does everyone hate my father?

I watched his expression when I said his last name. Okay I guess I won't be doing that anymore. I watched though when he shook his head and told me not to worry about it…just something related to work and it wasn't a big deal. Fuck, I hate when adults tell me something wasn't a big deal, like what, what the hell did he do so bad?

Giant: Come on kid

Jeff beckons me to walk, and I follow…I follow like a sad little dog being kicked to the curb. What if I asked nicely maybe he would consider being my father instead of the one I have, or is that kind of weird? I'm going to go for it's kind of weird part.

Giant: Here ya go kid.

Me: Thanks

I look in the direction of my father and tilt my head to see if I can look at him this way he maybe something will change and I will see the big bad wolf everyone seems to see. It wasn't until Jeff tugged on my arm and forced my phone from my pocket. Is he giving me his number?

Giant: Just in case you need someone to maybe want to talk to.

Me: Thanks.

My eyes stare in awe at Jeff when he smiles once more, putting some pressure on my shoulder as if to say goodbye. As he walked away I turned my attention to the man in the lockeroom and watched, seeing he didn't even notice me in the door…and truth be told it's not like I was so fond of my dear old dad right now. I mean he did leave my mother right? Still…there is something about him that I do feel a bit of connection to…I mean no matter what he is still my father, right?

Dad: You cam come in if you want.

His voice makes me jump, and it's like he already went into father mode. I guess you are encoded with in or something. It's like you find out after seventeen years that you have a daughter and you magically become like super dad. Man, I will never get parents.

My feet move on their own walking me into the room, making me perch on the bench near my father. I can't believe that this was my dad…I still am in awe.

Me: …

Dad: You don't talk much huh kid?

Me: …

Dad: I'm going to take that as a yes.

We stare at each other like strangers…I guess you can say we kind of are strangers really. I mean I haven't seen him until today and he didn't even know I existed until I showed up, shoving the note onto him. I don't know how to even make the first move…or should I be the one to make the first move?

Me: Dad…

Dad: Y-yes?

Me: Can we get something to eat?

We stare some more, and I can't believe I even said the word…dad…it just came to me. What am I getting myself into?


	6. Diner Dad

**A/N- Two in one night? What? And next one to be up is Silence?  
Who are you and what did you do with the real Zay?! Hahah  
sorry, nah yeah here is some more. I should be doing work,  
but I will, with some more Silence as well as others on the way!  
Much love and peace!  
!Hattress!

* * *

**

Dad?

"Dad…" I hear her say. Dad…that word…it sounds so weird…something I don't know if I could get use to.

"Y-yes?" I find myself answering her question. I want to tell her she can call me Adam, but something was telling me to let it go…to let whatever she says just go. I guess the father gene was in me after all. I actually liked being called that. Dad, just like that making me feel somewhat…happy.

"Can we get something to eat?" she opens up her mouth again and I am shocked. I mean the whole time she has been here I haven't heard her speak more then once, maybe twice. This is what Lily meant I guess. This quiet girl, my daughter.

I stare at her for just a moment taking in everything that reminds me about her mother; her eyes, her hair, even her shape…I guess you did good Christi, you made a perfect little us. I'm sorry I didn't help…why didn't you tell me?

"Yeah, um…let me get my stuff and we can go…can you stay here for just a bit?" I try not to show the amount at which I am scared shitless out of my mind. Where do teens like to go? Am I going to have to pull words out of her mouth? She nods quietly as I shuffle out of the room, my heart racing, and thudding inside my ears. What was I going to do?

"Yo Adam." I hear a female voice, and when I look up I see Kelly walking up to me with her huge smile and fake boobs. Stop Adam not the time.

"Kelly"

"Looking down honey, what's wrong?" she asks, and all I could do was point inside the room where my daughter was. Jillian glanced at Kerrie then back at me, "Copeland, I think she is even too young for your taste." She chuckles.

"Kelly, she's my daughter." I mumbled through clenched teeth, "I don't know where to take her for food…"

Kelly starts to laugh, and I want to hit something even more. This was just embarrassing now. I'm being laughed at by the most ditzy diva of all time. Can I get any lower? I actually don't I could.

"Adam, she is a human being and there are diners all around. You can never go bad with a diner." She giggles, and pats me on the head, "Silly Copeland."

I watch as Kelly walks down the hall, still giggling by my attempts to try and feed my daughter. Oh man this was going to be interesting. I take one more deep breath and actually pray for someone to come with us.

I can't help but to watch her from outside the room. Her eyes just drop down to the floor as her feet trace patterns into the floor. Christi what did you leave me with?

In an instant, I text Jay to see if he would like to come with us to the diner. He has kids he likes kids right? I mean he is a father so he must like kids right? I get a text back saying, "No, you need to get to know your daughter!" what a helpful guy my best friend is.

"Dad?" I jump once more by the sound and look down to see Kerri staring up at me with her large Christi eyes. How long has she been there? Oh did she see me text Jay, "I know a diner around the block to go." She says. I forgot she lives here so she must know places. I mean I did once too, but that was so long ago I feel like.

"Yea, sure…just show me where to go." I smile down at her, and I can feel myself actually truly smiling. Maybe this is the thing I needed to change. At least I hope so.

Dad, she called me dad again. I could maybe get used to something like this.


	7. OMG what to do!

**A/N- Love, Love! Everyone I want you to know  
how much you guys really mean to me!  
Well more of this then a new story as  
soon as I finish something!  
Much love and peace!  
!Hattress!**

* * *

I don't know why I called him dad. For some reason it felt just natural to do, and I actually think I liked it. Wow, after being here for about two hours I'm already calling him dad. I think I am getting sick. My phone vibrates in my pocket and when I look down I see it is Hector once more. He is going to lash out on me for hanging up on him before. He is only trying to help me right? I just don't want to be yelled at.

Dad: Boyfriend?

I shake my head making this weird looking face. My father chuckles at the attempt of humor and my fingers click the phone to answer to a yelling Hector. He is protective of me…I get it, but at the same time I don't know how to react to the volume of his voice.

Hector: DON'T YOU EVER HANG UP ON ME AGAIN!

Me: Sorry.

That's all I mutter into the phone, and I glance at my dad who gives me a look with a quirked eyebrow. I recognize that look as the same one I gave my aunt when I was confused. I guess I'm like him more then I let on, but I can also see his facial features getting worried by the volume he just heard yelling at me. That father gene is kicking in I see.

Hector: I am worried sick about you, where are you now? Are you with your dad?

Me: Yes.

Hector: Ker bear where you going? I'm going to pick you up. You're living with me.

I know he is serious when he says I can live with him. For some reason Hector never wanted me to know who my dad was, well he never wanted me to meet him. He was afraid I was going to leave him and be a 'wrestlers kid' or follow in my dad's footsteps. Why the hell would I be a diva? I'm seventeen first off and plus I am not anything like them. Actually from the very few times that Hector made me watch wrestling the divas freak me out. Plus knowing that he drools all over them was just gross. I don't ever want to think about my best friend drooling all over me…vomit.

Me: Hec, it's fine. I'm fine.

Hector: What is going on? I told your aunt from the start that you could have lived with me.

Me: I know, and she said what?

Hector: She said you needed to know your father…

Me: And that is what I am doing.

This was the longest my father has ever heard me talk, and I can see the amusement in his face as I speak to my best friend. Hector lives by himself and has been egging me to live with him for the past year. His parents kicked him out when he was eighteen and two years later he now wants a roommate. I don't get him sometimes…but hey that's what makes him my best friend. I'm the one who keeps him out of the damn trouble he finds himself in.

Hector: Ker…please…where are you going at least?

Me: Peggy Lee.

I hear him take a deep breath then a chuckle

Hector: I should have known. I will see you there.

He hangs up as soon as he finishes the sentence. Yeah…that is the guy I call my best friend. My dad coughs just enough for me to turn my attention to him. He is smiling…and this weird smile in which I can't help but to also see as my own. It's weird because the more I look at him the more I can see myself and less of my mother…which is not good. I mean I hope that is not a bad thing…but at the same time I don't want to actually forget my mother. God, I sound like an emo kid…

Dad: So where we going kido?

Me: Peggy Lee…its down the highway.

Dad: Can I ask you something kid?

Can he stop calling me kid…I am going to be eighteen in about a month…I don't feels like being treated like the child I never was. I don't want it to start now. I give him a look telling me to go on.

Dad: Why you so quiet? Because the last time I checked your mother wasn't so shy, and I know I am anything but.

There it goes. That damn fucking question in which I don't know how to answer. I don't know why I am quiet. I JUST am. Why does it even fucking matter?

Me: Don't know…just don't like to talk much I guess.

Dad: Oh…well then—

Me: We are here.

I cut him off before he could finish the sentence. Really I don't care what he was going to ask me. I just wanted food and somewhere to sleep that night. Then to top it all off I don't know how I was going to have Hector there; looking, staring at my dad like he was a piece of meat and he was a wolf ready to swallow him whole. I feel my phone vibrate once in my pocket signaling I have a text. I don't care, I'll let it slide for now. I just want food.

My father pulls up into the parking lot and I look up at the sign that I have known since I was a kid. This was my home. The only place I actually feel the most comfortable at besides being at Hectors. Maybe he is right. Maybe this was a mistake and I should live with him. No! Aunt Lily is right…I need this.

Dad: Kerri..

Me: Yes?

Dad: You going to be okay? You don't feel sick or anything?

I just nod and give him my own version of an 'okay' smile. He buys my look, and we walk side by side into the small diner. Little did he know I was scared shitless of my new life, and Hector.


End file.
